


One Night Of Many

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked! My friend wanted me to write her a fic like this, with genderbent Luongo, and then once I sent it to her she made me publish it. So yeah! Please review!</p></blockquote>





	One Night Of Many

I knock on the door of her apartment, looking around nervously. I know she said tonight, but I'm always nervous when I go to her place. Relief floods through me when she opens the door, wearing nothing but a silk robe.

She pulls me through the doorway, and our lips crash together. My arms go around her waist, while hers curl around my neck, pulling me closer. I sigh into the kiss, and she takes the opportunity to bite into my lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and nibbling it. A minute later, we break away for air.  
"Hi," I say.  
She grins at me, and replies, "And hi to you too."  
No matter what, I think it'll always surprise me that she wanted to date me. Someone as beautiful as her, with that pale sking and long, black hair I love to run my fingers through, wanted to date me.  
She distracts me from these thoughts, running her hands under the waistband of my jeans, and starting to unbuckle my belt. She then quickly spins me around, and pushes me backwards onto her bed.   
"One of those nights, is it," I ask laughingly. She smiles at me mischievously, but doesn't answer. She straddles my lap and leans down to kiss me, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. She moves down to my neck, creating what I know will be hickies in the morning, while I untie her robe and push it off her shoulders.  
She's now entirely naked, while I'm still entirely clothed. She seems to have an issue with that, pulling my shirt over my head and my pants off as quickly as she can.   
I'm now only wearing a bra, since she pulled my panties down with my pants. She unfastens the bra, throwing it across the room. She then grinds down on me, getting a groan out of me.  
"Oh, god, Lu!"  
I call her by her last name, because Roberta isn't very good for nicknames. We figured that out a while ago.  
She distracts me again, leaning down to plant kisses around my nipple, before pulling it into her mouth, worrying it between her teeth. One of my hands finds her head, clenching in her hair, while the other goes down to palm her ass. She continues with my nipple, making it incredibly sensitive, while her hands move down to between my legs. She starts rubbing around my clit, one finger starting to gently enter me.   
I move the hand that was on her ass, starting to thumb at and tease her clit. She groans, rolling down on my hand and pushing her finger further into me.   
She adds another one, twisting them further and making me yell as I swirl my thumb over her clit and push my index finger into her. She crooks her fingers, finding my sweet spot, and making me see stars. I quickly put another finger into her, finding that spot that makes her scream.  
She bends down, kissing me open-mouthed, and starts thrusting 3 fingers in me. I kiss her back, moving my fingers inside her dripping hole, and moving my other hand out of her hair to start playing with her nipple. We start moving together, thrust for thrust, yelling each other's names as we quickly approach the edge.  
I'm the first to orgasm, screaming her name as I clench around her fingers. Waves of pleasure go through me, and I can faintly feel her follow a second later.

Breathing heavily, blissed out from the afterglow, hold each other close. She leans down to kiss me tenderly, and we both soon slip into a satisfied sleep, not letting each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! My friend wanted me to write her a fic like this, with genderbent Luongo, and then once I sent it to her she made me publish it. So yeah! Please review!


End file.
